


Reflection

by TheSolarSurfer



Series: Tron [6]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Allegory, Angst, Drama, Gen, Short One Shot, Tragedy, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/pseuds/TheSolarSurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird little one-shot about Clu and his relationship with Flynn and perfection. An allegory to Milton's Paradise Lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read it, Paradise Lost is essentially the Bible told from Satan's point of view, which includes his love for God, his desire for free will, and stroking his own pride. He (Lucifer/Satan) is written as a sympathetic character, who just wants to help the other angels (?) and gets thrown out of Eden for his rebellion, but whether or not he is actually sympathetic or redeemable for his sins is up to reader interpretation. 
> 
> I really hope I'm not the only one who finds correlations between this story and Tron: Legacy. Hope you enjoy!

**Reflection**

A face in the water. Unfamiliar and startling, it stares back at you with wide eyes. Who was this creature in the lake that had deemed you worthy to look upon their beauty? Who was this creature, more beautiful than anything in this Paradise?

Touch the water, watch the image ripple and disappear, before it returns again. Not another person, but you, a copy the lake made because it was jealous as soon as you turned to it. But the reflection isn’t perfect, it moves and trembles and mars what is still and eternal.

The Creator must have spent extra time when He made you. All of His designs are perfect, but you stand above them all as the pinnacle of His work. The Lake cannot remake such skill, cannot comprehend the soul behind the face and all the little things that created this being of perfection incarnate. The lake has fallen in love what might possibly be the Creator’s favored child, for he has created nothing else to usurp this seraph.

What the Lake doesn’t see, what you hide behind those dark eyes and that coy little smile; the boiling center locked inside, masked by the cool exterior. Those thoughts that question what was once True and Only, the burgeoning guilt of inflicting pain to the one you love the most, the heretic that conceals your treachery through sweet words and sorrowful gazes.

You do not know it yet, do not feel that burn for rebellion, but He does, and he knows it will come. He knows, even when you do not, that you are not the greatest, not the brightest star He has put in the sky. You shine now, in the naive belief that the Creator is constant and reliable, when in fact he is ever-changing and unknowable. The other stars gather around you, in awe of your radiance, wishing to bathe in it amongst the ever-black sky.

But soon you will shine alone, in the fading night of the heavens, before you are swallowed whole by the blazing purity of the Sun.


End file.
